This invention relates to a missile launcher and in particular to missile launcher capable of launching a missile to engage an off-bore sight target with minimal delay.
Current designs of missiles are not capable of rapid and directional launch; they tend either to be directed toward a target which is near the axis of the missile on launch or, if the target is not near the missile axis on launch, time is taken to redirect the missile after launch.
However, when the direction or attack is unpredictable and only a very short time window is available for effective response, the pointing of an entire launcher with its missile(s) in the direction of the target is normally an impractical proposition. For example, a response time in the order of 100 milliseconds is required for a self-defense missile to intercept, for example, incoming missiles, attacking aircraft or re-entering ballistic warheads. The rocket motor on such a missile needs to develop a huge thrust level and rate of change of thrust to produce the necessary acceleration and rapid response. In addition, efflux gases are difficult to dispose of in many circumstances.
A missile launching system capable of rapid directional launch is therefore required.
The invention provides a method of launching a missile in a given direction comprising the steps of:
i) storing a missile in a housing
ii) ejecting the missile from the housing while imparting a tumbling motion to the missile, the direction of tumble being selected to decrease the angle between the longitudinal axis of the missile and the given direction and
iii) firing the missile and steering it to the given direction.
The invention further provides a missile launcher for use in the above method and comprising:
i) a generally tubular housing in which a missile may be housed, the internal diameter of the housing being larger than the diameter of the missile; and,
ii) an ejector operable in use to eject the missile from the housing by a force acting along an ejection axis off-set from the longitudinal axis of the missile and imparting a tumbling motion to the missile.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention (see drawings) the ejector is a piston which acts on the base of the missile.